


Profess Your Love Unto Me

by destielinfinity4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward!Cas, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, confused bisexual dean, how does one tag things without sex in them, season 4 like Cas, this is the most innocent thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielinfinity4/pseuds/destielinfinity4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas appears to Dean while he's in the shower and takes Dean on a night that will change his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Profess Your Love Unto Me

Dean ran his hands over his face as the shower head splashed water on his body. He liked how the large drops of water hit the floor of the shower, creating a noise that made him forget the rest of the world. As soon as he'd gotten into the motel room, he'd thrown his bags down and headed straight for the shower. After being cooped up in the car for hours with his brother and Cas, he needed solitude. Dean had felt relieved as soon as he felt the water on his skin. When he was done actually cleaning himself he took a few minutes to just stand in the water. Allowing himself to lose his train of thought and relax. He pretended the water was washing the guilt and failure off of his chest. However his desire to relax in the warm water was eventually replaced by the desire for a cold beer. Just as Dean moved to turn off the water he heard a sudden flutter of wings.

"Dean, is now a good time?"

"Cas, what the hell? I'm in the shower." While saying this he tried frantically to cover himself with the shower curtain. Although he realized quickly that it was no use as the curtain was see-through.

Cas looked at Dean and cocked his head. "Sorry Dean. But my question stands."

Dean rolled his eyes at Cas and stepped out of the shower to grab a towel. When he looked up from wrapping the towel around his waist he noticed Castiel's’ eyes lingering before he raised them to meet Dean's. This would've made Dean uncomfortable but Dean was used to how awkward the angel was. It probably didn't mean any thing.

"Yeah whatever Cas, so what did you want?" Tt was then that Dean noticed how flustered Cas actually looked.

"Dean we need to go, it's urgent." He extended his pointer and middle fingers towards Dean's forehead, but Dean stepped back, holding his hands up in defense.

"Whoa slow down Cas where do we have to go?"

“I don’t have time to explain Dean. Come here and I will take you there immediately.”

“Cas…” Dean trailed off, making a face and pointing to the towel.

"Right," stammered Cas "That's, unfortunate, go put on clothes then, quickly."

Unfortunate? There goes Cas being weird again. Dean smirked and quickly threw on jeans, a T-shirt, a flannel, and some shoes. He barely had time to grab his jacket before the Angels fingers found his forehead.

When Dean came back to his senses he realized that Cas had brought them to a restaurant. Cas had already begun walking towards it. What kind of hunt was this? When they'd walked into the building Cas stammered his name to the hostess. “Cas you only do that if you have a reservation. Two please.” Looks like this was a stake-out.

Once they were seated at their table they immediately picked up the menu, although the decision of what to order was a fairly easy one. Cas refused to eat but Dean protested that if he didn't order anything, all Cas would do is stare at Dean and make him uncomfortable. In the end both of them ordered bacon cheeseburgers. The night was turning around.

Ironically, when the two received their food, it wasn't Cas but Dean who stared. Dean secretly loved how clumsy and awkward the angel was when he ate. He had mustard on his upper lip and his cheek and crumbs frequently dropped all over his clothes. It seemed that Cas had yet to learn how to keep the contents of his burger from spilling out of the buns and Dean could see a burger disaster was imminent. Dean's eyes then strayed, gazing absently at Cas' face. Cas was completely focused on his food and didn't even notice Dean staring. Cas really did have amazing eyes. They made all other blue eyes look dull, and Dean frequently got lost in them, even if he never let himself but the feeling into words. Castiel's hair was dark and messy and Dean found it hard to picture Cas' hair any other way.  

Another thing Dean loved about Cas was his smile. Cas rarely smiled but in the times he did it was wonderful. Castiel's smile was truly angelic and one of the few times Dean had witnessed true angelic beauty. The rest of the angels he knew were 24/7 dickheads. Of course Dean had never told anyone any of this, and he had no intention to change that. Dean took another bite of his burger, determined to stop thinking about Cas like that, it was more than a little gay. However the next thought that went through his mind was a short memory of how Cas had greeted him that day, and how Castiel's eyes lingered when Dean put on the towel. It had to mean nothing, it had to. Dean also managed to remember that Cas had seen him naked. He felt oddly happy recalling that memory, though he had no idea why. Suddenly, he heard Cas' burger finally fall apart onto his plate and, eager to take his mind off of its current track, Dean offered to help Cas rebuild his burger.

When they had both finished their food the waitress delivered the check. But as Dean pulled out his wallet Cas told him sharply "No. I’m paying." as he said this he fished a wad of crumpled bills from his pocket.

"Fine by me" Dean said "one less credit card scam." the two men left the check on the table and started making their way outside.

After the two had escaped the crowded restaurant Cas began holding his fingers up to Dean's forehead, but Dean shot him a look and said "We're walking, if you zap me anywhere now I’m gonna barf" and with that they began walking down the dark road towards the motel. Dean began mulling the night over in his mind. He realized they'd never actually discussed the hunt, he'd forgotten all about it. He looked over at Cas wondering why Cas had brought him there. Dean then had a sudden impulse to put his arm around Castiel's shoulders. Jeez, he was in a weird mood tonight. 

Trying to forget about the impulse, Dean figured he'd just ask, be direct. Something about confronting his problems head-on. He turned to Cas and asked "Cas what's up? You show up while I'm in the shower, take me out to dinner? I thought we were going out on a job...” Dean trailed off, he knew what it was about, but he had no idea how to feel about it. 

With an intense, determined face Cas stepped in front of Dean, put his hands on Dean's shoulders  and said "Dean, I researched human mating rituals and I learned that if you wish for someone to be your mate it is custom to bring them to a restaurant and stubbornly refuse to let them pay for the meal. Did I neglect something? Did I do something wrong?"

"Cas..." Dean was hit with a wave of emotions he didn't know he had, everything was happening too fast. He wasn't gay, right? And Cas was family. But he didn't feel disgust, he felt relief and something else that he couldn't place. Before Dean could put together a response he felt Cas remove his hands from Dean's shoulders. He put one over his own mouth and the other wrapped itself around his chest. Cas must have taken the silence from Dean as a rejection.

Cas' hand moved from his mouth to his shoulder "I'm sorry Dean, I could not remain near you without feeling myself drawn towards you. I hoped you might reciprocate my feelings. I understand if you don't though, I myself fought my own emotions at first, knowing how boldly heterosexual you were, I had no chance whatsoever. but I know how I feel. You are always on my mind, I would die for you. I love you, Dean Winchester."

Dean caught a glimpse of fiery passion in Castiel's eyes before it faded into a look of nervous anticipation. Dean was overwhelmed by his own feelings which had only been made stronger by Castiel's speech. “Cas…” Dean stammered, language was failing him. This was all happening too fast.

Cas looked extremely uncomfortable “I'm sorry to destroy our friendship Dean, but I needed you to know how I feel.”

Without a trace of rational thought in his head, Dean acted on an instinct he felt in his whole body. He moved closer to Cas, his arms coming up with one on the small of Castiel's back and the other gripping tightly to his neck. He felt Cas' arms come around his body as he pressed his lips onto Castiel's. He didn't know why, he didn't remember deciding to do it but just it felt so right. When the two pulled away Dean looked at the angel, his face full of warm affection.

"I love you too Cas." Dean said and the two men embraced. "Dean, I-I am so relieved I thought you were going to say no, I don't know what I would do without you." the Angels voice seemed strained by emotion and he dug the tips of his fingers into Dean's back. Both of them were overwhelmed by emotion, eventually they were able to regain control of themselves and resume walking home, holding hands the whole time. Looks like the night was pretty good after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever fanfic! I update it periodically as my writing improves. Comments and Kudos make me very happy. I think I would actually cry if someone made fanart of my work. Like for real. If you post anywhere about it use my archive name as the hashtag or tag me. Follow my tumblr for updates! Feel free to message me with prompts and ideas. If you want to beta any of my works message me on tumblr. Check out my other works!!!


End file.
